halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lone Wolf
What is with the large amount of dead SPARTANs in the area? Are they supposed to be the SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma company in a failed mission? Krono 'Zulamee 04:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't see any dead S IIIs. What are you talking about? I could be wrong, but prove it with a picture. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Unknown if they're actually S-III's, but if you look around at some of the bodies, some are definitely wearing MJOLNIR/variants, so some are definitely SPARTAN. And since they're not Olive-green armored vanilla Mark V, it's safe to assume it wasn't Red Team from FoR. ZhangAnXiang 06:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Leave him Behind. GREAT Idea. Can someone tell me WHY they didn't pick Six up after he got out of the MAC Gun? What did they expect him to do!?! They could have managed to send another pelican for him and send him onto the Autumn! WHY? Then again, I just realized, if they sent him back it would break canon (John was the only known active Spartan...) but still. Something could have been arranged. Oh well. Too bad you have to make people die to keep canon in order... -Cal If he got off the MAC gun and they had waited for him, the skies would have repopulated with Phantoms and any extraction would be shot down. It was a sacrifice Six was ready to make, just like Jorge, Carter, and Emile. Jetz72 03:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) John 117 wasn't the only Active Spartan, I think this only applies at the Start of Halo 3, I think most S-II's are dead by then John Yautja 09:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) John, Cal was correct. To the larger UNSC and humans in general, John 117 was the only Spartan known to have survived. No one knows about Halsey and the Spartans that are with her, and no one knows the status of Gray team either. Anyways, to answer Cal's question, Reach has been overrun. The Autumn is barely making it away as is, and they have something that they believe is vital to mankind's survival. Their priority was to get off of Reach. --Olanmills 04:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Death It isn't confirmed by anyone that Noble Six died. Just because Halsey/Cortana says so doesn't make it so, she wasn't there during his confrontation. Hood and The Arbiter said the same about the Master Chief, as did everyone in the UNSC, but he wasn't. I'm not saying he wasn't killed, I'm just saying we shouldn't assume he was without any source, there are several likely scenarios that end with him alive, probably injured, but alive. The same could be said for Emile as well, whom we never see die either. --Kluutak 08:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Um... you know... you can find Emile's body when you go up to the gun, right? Destroyer98 00:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :The last cutscene of Lone Wolf pretty much confirms that Six is dead; gets overwhelmed by multiple Sangheili warriors with energy swords, not to mention all other Covenant forces firing around him. Stop being in denial... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It cuts out just before the last blow, SPARTANS have extremely fast reaction time. And no there is only those few Elites: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nxv2Uo1Y3U //''SPARTAN-B312 dodges the blow made by the Elite Zealot after putting several M3A2 rounds into the other Elite's skull. Noble Six propels himself off of the ground, planting both his feet right through the Elite Zealot's head, breaking his neck. The Elite Field Marshall then attacks, however, Six is too quick, he grabs the Zealot's sword off the ground and blocks the Marshall's swing, the blade just inches from his head. Noble Six reaches for his Magnum, his gloved hands brush over the grip, the Elite roars, drooling onto his bare face. Six screams a battle cry and shoves the magnum into the Elite's mouth, firing off a full clip into the monster's brain. He stood up, wounded, but he could still move like a Spartan. More and more Covenant were pouring out of the Phantoms. Noble Six looks over his shoulder to see a poorly landed, but still partially operational Pelican...\\ He could have escaped. Fill in the blank, what would a SPARTAN do? --Kluutak 08:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK, listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. '''He is dead.' And Like Gaz and Ghost, no amount of fanboying is going to bring him back. Raven's wing 08:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Some people can't seem to be able to grasp the concept of a character dying, even when it's glaringly obvious. I mean, yeah. You could make wild speculations about how Six, or pretty much any other dead character survived somehow, but the point is, the game tells us Six is dead. There's no point in speculating otherwise unless you want to write a fanfic about it. But don't do that here. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol, dun worry Jugus I won't (that was a damn fine read though right?), I do agree the game tells us he is dead, and he most likely is but w/e. (Wait! What am I saying! What are we saying! SPARTANS never die, remember? They're just missing in action! Haha!) --Kluutak 08:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Guys don`t you think it is completly stupid and unlike Bungie to black out the screen before they supposebly kill off a character, I mean c`mon. Evreyone knows that blacking out the screen before somebody dies is just a clear sign of a sequel that evreybody will purchace to find out how he survived. Remember Crank the guy falls out of the sky, he hits the ground, then it blacks out. Evreybody was wondering how he survived so they could make a sequel, infact I watched it just to find out how he survived. They`re doing the same with Reach.Jamesgg521 00:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Um, no. Just because they blacked out a screen does not mean the character didn't die. As for him falling out of the sky and surviving, did you not notice the rather large pack he was wearing called RE-ENTRY Kit? I don't know about you but I didn't see a "Deus ex Machina" kit on his back in Lone Wolf. Besides I can't think of a bigger asnine stunt than killing a player character and having a nice heart felt eulogy by Halsy and this right after a Love Letter to the Fans from Bungie and then saying, "Ooops, he's not dead. Sorry for lying to you about his death and the fact we said Reach was the last Halo game and that Bungie will be breaking up."--For the Swarm! 01:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : :He didn't have to have the Re-entry pack. Spartan II's managed it. Just wanted to point that out. But yea, Six is about 99% certain dead. Bruce2401 05:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I know that, but I was talking about the movie "CRANK" not long nigt of solaceJamesgg521 12:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) He's dead, dead, deadadly deadsies, dead, in fact, if you have a moment, He's more dead than a tree in the middle of the Artic Circle, after 5 weeks of no sun and lots of snow, whilst being on fire the entire time, and said tree is also a target for nuclear missile strikes from all the nuclear arms bearing countries of the world. If 6 is still alive then I will personally try to defeat the entire US military with a blunt spoon, thank you for listening. Agow95 19:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Look, I hate Noble Six as much as you guys, but there is a fair chance that he survived, and there is a reason for that chance that you, me or anybody can't ignore. If you read First Strike, the Covenant stopped glassing Reach when they found Forerunner artifacts. And I know it'll suck but 343i will probably include Noble Six in future installments, and Jun-266 as well. --RedReactor535 :No he/she's quite dead. Because, we saw onscreen, that he/she was heavily wounded, we see him/her get shot multiple times with a plasma weapon, and there were several high-level elites going after him/her, with Noble 6 on his/her back on the ground.. Plus we see that Zealot stab a prone target. Plus Halsey mentioned how Noble 6's body and armor and been glassed. I don't care if you think he survived, the game pretty much explicitly states Noble 6 is dead. Besides, even if N6 did survive that fight, what'd he/she do? Wander Reach's charred surface before starving to death? It doesn't matter if a fourth of the planet was spared, the atmosphere would not remain the same so if N6 survived, he/she may have suffocated. The PoA was their last chance and the spartan opted to cover the PoA's retreat. Noble 6 is dead. D.E.A.D.--For the Swarm! 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) With the exception of Jun(which we can only assume died), the game is quite efficient at killing off Noble Team so i dont think it would let Six escape the same fate. Van Dominic Flyhight 21:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Jun survived. It's confirmed in the Legendary Edition Dev Commentary.--For the Swarm! 23:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Dear for the swarm, if the atmosphere was unlivable, how could halsey and all of the other survining spartans survived if he couldnt and even if he was just wandering the planet, the forerunners would save him, we don`t know what goes on on reach after installation 04, and in the 2589 cutscene there is a clear forerunner ship in the backround, the forerunners couldve saved 6.Jamesgg521 00:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::So you think having almost all the oxygen producing plants on the world being destroyed won't affect the atmosphere in anyway? You know to make up for the oxygen that's burned away in the resulting firestorms that come from orbital bombardment. And the Forerunner saving N6? If there's anything more dead than Noble 6, it's the Forerunners. They caught the Halo's pulse with their teeth. That ship was a UNSC colony ship Unknown Colony Ship. I swear people on this site have a weird inability to acknowledge when someone/thing is dead.--For the Swarm! 02:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::FFS, he is dead, it is implied through the smashed helmet, and you can see an Eite stab him with an energy dagger, sure you don't see it, but that's probably so that he doesn't look retarded when he dies, since he has no face, the only reaction to being stabbed would be his arms and legs going into the air, and that would ruin the mood for the cutscene. Even if he did survive this one fight (Which is impossible, even for a SPARTAN, there were a lot of Elites), you do realize that no Phantom or Spirit actually landed, so he would've been killed when Reach was glassed. I'm sure there are many more ways to prove that Six died. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 10:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::After all this, I'm going to laugh if 343i pull a Johnson on us - bring back Six, Jun, Jorge and Carter for another game, HALO: Noble, and show us how they survived in a graphic novel. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Jorge is in Oblivion, its obvious Six died, Carter rammed a Scarab and the explosion consumed him, Jun survived, so taking that Logic, Jun could be in the next Spin-off game (Which will cleverly be tittled ether Halo: Onyx or Halo: Harvest, although I could be wrong) John Yautja 10:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) How many!?! I swear, anymore Sangheili and we might have just have made a record-breaking article! The Battle over the soon-to-be-dead Noble Six. Imagine.... Such a shame that Bungie have to keep to their 7 Traditions... Teh Halfblud Well, has anyone actually BEAT the mission? As in, kill all the Covenenent, not die, then have a alternate cutscene? Beat it on Legendary? What about beating it on mythic? I'm going to try it, see what happens. -Spedster777, Administrator of the Saints Row wiki. 21:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *It's impossible. Eventually, you get Banshees and Wraiths and stuff, and I've heard rumors (though highly doubtful) of a Scarab past a certain point. But yes, the way you "win" the mission is to die. Like Dwarf Fortress says, losing is fun. ZhangAnXiang 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't confirm it, but I'm pretty sure it's impossible to actually complete the mission without actually dying. You dying is the objective for this mission.;). Even if you killed the covies, it's likely more would spawn until you die. Also, Noble 6 is dead guys. It's pretty straight forward.Munch munch 03:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Cheater's Approach What would happen if you just used a action replay or similar device and left the game running? I know Bungie probably didn't code anything, but i just think it would be funny to leave the game running for weeks straight with the covenant futilely attacking a invincible noble six. [[User:PoopskinTheLiar|PoopskinTheLiar, local retrocomputing geek]] 03:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be amusing... I guess... If only Lone Wolf wasn't so drab in color.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 03:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Amusing, but it wouldn't be killing the Elites, would it?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Ending Is there actually a Legendary Ending after this level? I looked it up on YouTube and it was no different than the Heroic ending... -Cal If there is a Legendary Ending (as in Halo tradition), it would most likely be ''before this level, as the credits roll when the Autumn is going to Halo (a la Combat Evolved). I wouldn't know, though, because I hadn't tried Legendary on the campaign, yet.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 04:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unless I missed some small detail, no, there is no Legendary Ending. John Yautja 08:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can comfirm that there is no Legendary ending.I just finished the campaign a few hours ago (solo to boot) and it was the exact same as Heroic.X Aikou x 04:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice a Legendary ending... but perhaps a Legendary beginning?... I am referring to the dead Spartan at your feet right at the start, on the platform. I noticed, only on Legendary, that this Spartan is wearing a gillie suit and scout helmet... Much like our missing dead Jun? Couldn't see a service tag to confirm, but it looks very convincing... KRZYBCH 03:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry, the Spartan you're referring to always has a randomly generated appearance - he's always green, but always has different armor. For me, on Legendary, he had first an ODST helmet, then a Grenadier helmet. Good point about Jun though - he's probably the only surviving member of Noble Team. I can imagine some sort of uplifting Legendary ending where Jun comes back for Six (or 300 Spartans come to Six's aid, shouting "This is SPARTA!!!") Nah, sorry guys, Six is dead. The Armourer 14:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ooh... you've just made me think.. If this dead Spartan's armor is randomly generated, and it happened to spawn with a ghillie suit for me... then perhaps ghillie armor is available to buy in the armory, at one of the higher ranks maybe? That would be sweet... :D Just a thought...KRZYBCH 04:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : It may be, but it could also just be because it is in the game's list of armor permutations. That list includes armor abilities not obtainable by the player, but I too would really love to have a ghillie suit. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) aNew UNSC swhip in background? The UNSC ship in the background is NEW, not wrecked, and is firing some kind of blue beam, maybe an excavation beam? but, still, are they rebuilding reach? after how many years though? if they are rebuilding, maybe there will be another REACH? Unlikely. I'm pretty sure reach was glassed. That's basically GAME OVER for a planet. Besides, Halo Combat Evolved could be considered the sequel to Reach as it happens soon after. *It was, but as per Halo: FIRST STRIKE, there's a bit of it (the area over Menachite Mountain and the ONI base there, if I recall correctly. CASTLE base, not SWORD base) that wasn't glassed. So you never know. **Actually, Reach is most likely being reclaimed from the glassing. If you watch the last cutscene, you'll note the date in the bottom right corner: July 7, 2589. That's some thirty years after the end fo the Human-Covenant War. The UNSC could have easily used some Covenant or Forerunner technology to restore the planet, or maybe Reach is just more resilient than anyone seems to give it credit for... -- ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] 03:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) **Reach was Terraformed and is reverting back to it's original state. no ancient technology or unlikely stuff of the sort. ~ Gregory Vault rider **I actualy think it`s a forerunner ship I mean it has all of the colors and the right shape forr it to be of forerunner desighn plus there was alot of forerunner tech under the planet so maybe the forerunners came back and fixed the planets surface to protect their technology.Jamesgg521 00:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::No the Forerunners are quite dead. As the others have said, it has been terraformed by the UNSC. If you look at the ship closer you'll realize it has a build similar to the Halcyon and Marathon cruiser rather than anything the Forerunner have built.--For the Swarm! 20:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) **Once again, Reach was definately and undeniably Terraformed, many many times mentioned by bungie and even shown at the end of the game, end discussion here Gregory "Vault" Rider 06:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Gregory "Vault" Rider Marines? Guys I think those dead troopers are actually Marines. If you look at them, their armor is not exactly the same as troopers seen in-game before this level and they have the eye thingy, and troopers don't have that. So ain't these troopers actually Marines? [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook No they are Army soldiers. Marines are the soldiers seen onbaord the cruiser on night of long solace, and at the ship wreaking yard in Pillar of Autumn level. VARGR 13:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Easter Egg Knowing Bungie, there's probably some kind of difficult Easter Egg to attain. Possibly on lengaendary it's possible to defeat the fighters? Just an idea. Elite B 07:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :But what is going to happen after you defeat the Covenant soldiers? If there's a "legendary" easter egg on this level (and it might actually be since there's no legendary ending on Halo: Reach), it will probably be something else, such as a secret location accessible only on legendary or something like that. Except, if a new location can be revealed right after you kill the Covenant enemies. This location will not be related to the story, but it may give you some extra information about the game. --Odysseas-Spartan 13:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No way to win. Shouldn't it say there's no way to lose? Because You are supposed to die, and you win when you do, therefore you ''have ''beaten it. The only way to lose would be to survive, which you can't do forever. :Most players would feel winning and surviving are synonymous, with death resulting in defeat. While we are supposed to die, our objective is to survive for as long as possible. There is no way to escape what we feel is a bad outcome or loss. Now if the objective stated "Die", then it would be a different story.Also, please sign your posts in the future. Thank you. XRoadToDawnX 23:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::His point still stands. The game flat out tells you to hold out for as long as you can, implying that death is inevitable.--For the Swarm! 23:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Pfft, it isn't a defeat, the Covenant already lost when Six delivers Cortana. I'm not even sure if I consider a single 'post-credits' scenario canon anyway. --Kluutak 17:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The problem with this argument is how we interpret winning and losing in this context. The game would define Six dying as a level victory condition. However, the objective is simply "Survive". Despite knowing the outcome and intention of the game, your goal is to fight and live. Winning in this situation is defined as living through the onslaught, despite it being impossible. Winning is fulfilling the objective, plain and simple. And thus, there is no way to win this level's sole objective: Survive. Also, canonicity of the level can't really be argued. The first cutscene shows what happens in this level, and nothing has been presented to suggest otherwise. Guilty Spark flying away in space in Halo was a post credits cutscene, as well as Gravemind talking Cortana in Halo 2, Truth looking at the Portal in ODST, and Chief drifting towards the unknown planet. They're all canon until superseded by a new information. So the fight is canon, regardless of when it is presented pre- or post-credits. XRoadToDawnX 20:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry I didn't sign my first post, but I'm kinda new to Wikia. Anyway, the objective of the mission is to survive as long as you can.Technically, if you actually fought until you died, you would be surviving as long as you could, therefore completing the objective, resulting in victory. (Noah240 00:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC)) ::::Don't fret too much about the signature, just wanted to give you a heads up. As for the discussion at hand, well, it's interpretation. The objective is literally "Survive", which can be taken as "survive as long as possible" or "survive until rescue". We have 2 types of victories: level victory (we die) or objective victory (survive). I think the best course of action would be to state that there is no limit to the amount of enemies you fight, and will have to die to see the ending cutscene. Or something to that effect.XRoadToDawnX 01:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, I checked, you can technically lose by leaving the battlefield. The cutscene will begin, sound will fade out, and the level will restart. XRoadToDawnX 17:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, level victory is actually possible, so how about we just remove the bit altogether? I mean, you win by dying, and you lose by leaving the battlefield, so it's kind of unnecessary. (Noah240 03:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC)) Agreed, Six won when he delivered Cortana. Not sure if I'm convinced this is canon anyway. 1: Too many SPARTANS, there were not that many SPARTAN-IIIs on Reach, let alone with that many variants of MJOLNIR armor which was produced ''exclusively'' for ''Noble Team'', not to mention think of how expensive it would be to produce THAT much SPECIALIZED MJOLNIR MK V armor for THAT MANY SPARTAN IIIs/IIs/w/e, and 2... 2: By taking this ending as canon, as well as John-117 drifting towards the Legendary Planet, we'd also have to take the ending with Sgt. Johnson hugging an Elite Zealot (which they are at war with at this point in time so it wouldn't make a bit of sense) while Halo is blowing up as canon as well, and that is kind of... weird. =\ --Kluutak 13:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, not the Johnson one because that wasn't a post-credits scene. And you could tell from the beginning that scene was never meant to be canon. It's like Buck and the monkeyman, you can clearly tell when it is a joke. :And they mention other Spartan-III teams on Reach, but it's pretty clear the bodies are just meant to be symbolic. It's not the first time random symbolism came out of nowwhere in Halo. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :For the Johnson/Elite hugging scene, it was obviously a joke, but further more, Halo 2 and First Strike superseded it's canon status, anyway. The scene is canon until stated otherwise. Also, SPARTAN-II's may have also warn different armor variants. If Jorge went out and customized his armor, so may have other ones. They have been shown to use EVA and CQB in the Halo Legends. XRoadToDawnX 17:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) So do we all agree it doesn't belong here?(Noah240 19:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC)) :I think that's the general thought. Because of ambiguity in definitions, it won't be placed in the article. Good talk. XRoadToDawnX 15:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think there were that many SPARTAN-IIs though, most of their deaths are explained in the books, as there were only 33. --Kluutak 12:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (PS: What's with all the hate for Noble Six? Its like you guys hate him for having a more impressive killcount than most Spartans) We were suggesting those were Spartan-IIIs, not IIs. and anyway, Halsey's journal explained that there were far more than 33 like once thought. It's just a symbolic thing there. And besides, who says we hate Noble Six? How could we? He's us! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Not you, somebody said they hated him/her up top. I personally don't see myself as Noble Six, I don't die in my stories. No matter how badass my character is. --Kluutak 17:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Dead Sierra's The 13 dead SPARTAN's are most likely the Team's mentioned in the end cutscene of New Alexandria. Jun talks about Gauntlet, Red and Echo teams being redirected to cover the civies evac. Presumably, Red Team is the S-II group mentioned in H:FoR(?) but possibly Gauntlet and Echo are similar to Noble? XW3 AR3 L3GION 13:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I believe they're from Gauntlet and/or Echo Team, as normal SPARTANs did not use specialized armor. I doubt they're from Red Team because of this, and because we already know what happened to them. However, assuming Gauntlet and Echo were oriented toward commando operations like Noble, and thus also used specialized armor, it's quite likely that they are the dead SPARTANs. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 14:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :We've simply perceived them wearing only the standard variant. In fact, regular SPARTANs have been known to use specialised armour variants for missions when they are necessary - Kurt used EVA shortly before his conscription into Beta-5.-- 'Forerun'' '' 14:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Jorge had customised armour. I think other S-IIs probably would too. The Master Chief just sported the default variations of MJOLNIR because the franshise hadn't developed other variants at the time. Then when other permutations came in to focus, it didn't make sense to change the image of John-117 that players associated with him. But it seems possible the dead Spartans could be either mentioned team (lack of information). I really hope we find out, but knowing how many of Red Team died on Reach could help solve the mystery. I didn't know there were 13 in total on Lone Wolf, but on a side note, 13 + Noble Six = 14. Another seven reference? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Is It Possible? You guys know about the helmets you get for your avatar if you do certain things right? Im trying to get Carters helmet, and it says I hav to complete a mission on Legendary with out dying. Can I do this on Lone Wolf? Because your supposed to die right? If not, any other suggestions would be helpful.NobleJudgement 01:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't work, otherwise simply playing the level on Legendary would get you the helmet for your avatar. Wouldn't be much of an accomplishment, would it? KRZYBCH 19:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Its a SPARTAN... again So Achievement Hunter found this and guess what. Its another Master Chief statue. I'm sure its %100 The Chief. He's unrendered but can an admin please add this into the Halo: Reach easter eggs template. Thanks! [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 09:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Writing in the sky? Just wanted to bring to attention something I removed, because I wouldn't be surprised if it was brought up again. Images in clouds is ambiguous and unreliable. The Last Resort clouds were removed because of this, and there is discussion in the Sandbox page that reflects this sentiment. There's a word for the psychological phenomenon here, but it escapes. Point is, I could see a turtle in the same cloud you see John's and Carter's helmets. Just as a FYI. XRoadToDawnX 15:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to cite this pic from the VGA trailer... but yeah, it's like the case where people were arguing whether Master Chief's face(or Ling-ling's!) could be seen in the Starry Night trailer. If it can be easily distorted, then it's probably not true. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Noble Six is Alive Noble Six isn't actually dead. I found a way to keep him alive pretty much indefinitely. There's a certain spot that you can get to, I might be able to get a video up tomorrow, but either way...TheNobleSix 05:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC)TheNobleSix :Yeah, just find a spot for Six to hide and continue Lone Wolf indefinitely, then Six will survive as long as your Xbox 360 is power on.Autumn43 12:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) This section is pointless. The title is false, Noble 6 does indeed die. He/she get's run through by several plasma blades.--For the Swarm! 20:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Pointless section is pointless is the quote your looking for to the sir above. Teh Halfblud 20:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) @For the Swarm!, please read the content of the section before posting. Otherwise, you will look like an idiot as you do now. NobleSix,, there's no need for being rude. And he's right, just because you can't last out on the level of an ainsanely long time, does not change the canon result and is unnecessary to note here. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 04:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How did Noble Six get here? Where was he heading? I'm curious as to where this level specifically takes place, yes they stated "Somewhere Near Aszod Ship Breaking Facility". But I'm curious as to exactly how near and how did he get there? Isin't he on an island? Asian Inferno 21:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think he is very near to where we left him at the end of the PoA cutscene. Also, he is not on an island, but rather boxed in by walls and soft kill bariers. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'''pestilence]] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 21:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If you look in the distance you can see one of those supports that was attached to the POA, you seem to be around the area where the POA's little booster engine thingys fell, or at least, about that far away. Alex T Snow 12:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another Time? What did the start mean? there will be another time? Maybe novle six really did survive. Why didnt bungie put something else as the tagline? something that proves nobles dead? just something I thought was interesting. Noble236 05:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If halsey says hes dead, hes dead, and by the time of July 7th, 2589 'so if he isn't dead, he didn't do ANYTHING after Reach fell. John Yautja 06:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps its meant along the lines of: They'll be another time (for heroism and victory)... but now... it is time, to die. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi]] 15:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :oh that could be rite. Itd be cool if it was like ahint that another halo game will come out maybe showing backstory on one of the noble membersNoble236 03:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :@Noble 236 if this was true it'll probably be Jun cause he's the only one still alive. -Hahap 06:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) About the trivia "The name of the level is ironic, especially since Carter told Noble Six to get rid of the "lone wolf" behavior upon joining Noble Team. However, at this point, Noble Six is truly alone." Very nice find. I find this fact the most interesting in the article. And in the US it is now common to call this irony, I see that. Though I would recommend calling it "the lone wolf paradox". I believe this would be the most accurate. (--and I try to promote paradox wherever it is more appropriate like indirect contradictions. In this case a direct contradiction would be if the title contradicted the content of the level. That would be clear irony. But it is stated "...However, at this point..." that this is not the case. Since it isn't clear irony ".., especially.." is maybe a bit off. This implies one has further examples of irony.. Maybe it should be "..The name of the level is paradoxical, in the sense that Carter told.." But this is just a suggestion.) Firefight Would have been an awesome Firefight Map...Acezd 17:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Acezd Cortana I heard on Wikipedia that the Narriator is Halsey or Cortana depending on Difficulty, can anyone confirm this? if is true, it should be added to the ariticle. John Yautja 09:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Halsey and Cortana both have the same voice. As in they would sound exactly the same either way. So...I doubt this claim very much.--Nerfherder1428 19:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's Halsey. While they sound very similar, Halsey is distinguishable by her lower tone, and has a less, shall I say "enthusiastic" mood. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC)